Ropa Interior
by Patatapandicornio
Summary: Ellas trataron de todas maneras seducir a su compañero de trabajo, pero no esperaban los gustos de ese moreno por... otras cosas dentro de la ropa interior [Drabble-Ereri]
**¡Hey, Hola!**

 **Les dejo este pequeño drabblecito :c como compensación por no haber actualizado "¿Nos vamos?" a tiempo ¡Realmente lo siento!**

 **Solo voy a dejar que lean, la verdad no tengo demasiado que decir xD**

* * *

La pelinegra miró atentamente al castaño, teniendo su plan ya listo. Se levantó, y discretamente subió un poco la pequeña tanga que tenía puesta. Se dirigió hacia el escritorio de Jean Kirchtein, que quedaba en frente que el de su amor platónico, Eren Jaeger, el cual era su objetivo.

¿Quién era el chico? Un trabajador nuevo que desprendía sensualidad por los poros.

Se agachó, tomando como tema de conversación unos papeles que le había pasado. Por el rabillo pudo ver el enojo de sus compañeras, que también querían seducirlo, al ver su plan. Y, oh, bien sabía que el castaño estaba viendo en primera plana la tanga roja que llevaba puesta.

Se levantó, dirigiéndose nuevamente a su escritorio, más su satisfacción duró poco cuando notó que el de ojos verdes ni siquiera se había inmutado de su presencia, y el de su trasero en frente de su rostro.

Annie se burló de Mikasa, a la vez que se levantaba. Ese día había llevado una minifalda ajustada a propósito, que se había robado la mirada de varios empleados. Bajó la falda y subió la pequeña tanga color azul aguamarina. Movió sus caderas sensualmente hasta quedar enfrente del escritorio de Kirchtein, agachándose y preguntándole inocentemente si tenía un bolígrafo.

Volvió a su puesto, junto a las otras dos mujeres, pero su felicidad se cortó instantáneamente al ver que, al igual que Mikasa, sus esfuerzos no habían dado frutos.

Historia las miró, y solo moviendo los labios musitó un "novatas". No por nada era conocida por seducir a la mayoría de los hombres. Su menudo cuerpo se levantó, y miraron como levantó absurdamente su minifalda. Contuvieron la respiración al notarlo.

No llevaba ropa interior.

Les guiñó un ojo y repitió el procedimiento, yendo a agacharse al pobre Jean, que estaba rojo al haberse dado cuenta de las intenciones de las mujeres. Envidió con todo su ser al suertudo moreno, que no les prestaba atención.

La rubia más pequeña no supo que falló, al ver que al igual que las otras dos, Eren no la había mirado, mientras que Armin al lado suyo, trataba de concentrarse en su papeleo con el rostro completamente rojo.

Se miraron con odio, pero interrumpieron sus pensamientos la puerta del jefe abrirse.

Se sentaron inmediatamente, era mejor no joder con Levi.

Este fue a regañar a Jean, apoyándose en el escritorio mientras casi le gritaba por no haber terminado el trabajo que le había dado a tiempo.

Contuvieron la respiración al notar las acciones de Jaeger.

El moreno miraba fijamente el trasero del jefe, pequeño y apetecible. Pero lo que notaron desde la distancia, fue ese pequeño asomo de un par de bóxer con corazones por arriba del pantalón. El castaño sacó discretamente una foto con su celular, tragando duro a la vez que se movía su nuez de Adán. Cuando el pelinegro se agachó aún más, señalando unas cosas en unos papeles, se lamió los labios para Jadear finalmente.

El pelinegro se levantó, encarando al castaño.

—Tú, Jaeger, no me presentaste los papeles que te pedí para anoche.

—Señor— se sonrojó automáticamente, viéndose como sus orejas y cuello tomaban un tono carmesí.- Es que tuve unas dudas, quería consultarlas con usted…

—Vale, ven a mi oficina— el de piel blanca no esperó a que se levantara, comenzando a avanzar hacia su puerta. Al pasar al lado de las tres mujeres, ellas vieron con rabia como los labios silenciosos del pelinegro se movían.

"Así es como se hace, putas"

Boquiabiertas, presenciaron como Eren le siguió cual perrito fiel. En la puerta de la oficina, antes de que esta se cerrara, pudieron ver como un par de brazos ajenos al moreno se enredaban en su cuello, y este se abalanzaba hacia el más bajito, para finalizar la escena con un portazo.

Ah, eran gays.

* * *

No creo que este... ¡Este coso! merezca algún review, así que, bueno, no tengo demasiado que decir. Espero que les haya gustado.

Patatapandicornio!


End file.
